For example, a component supply device described in PTL 1 is known as an example of a widely used component supply device that sequentially supplies a plurality of components with respect to a component receiving section of an automated assembly apparatus like an electronic circuit component supply device which supplies an electronic circuit component as an attaching target to an electronic circuit assembly apparatus which assembles an electronic circuit by attaching the electronic circuit component to a circuit substrate. The component supply device is configured so as to be provided with (a) a component feeder which accommodates a plurality of components in a bulk state in a random posture and supplies the components, (b) a component dispersed state realization device which realizes a state where a plurality of the components within the component feeder are dispersed on a flat component support surface, (c) an imaging device which images a plurality of the components on the component support surface, and (d) a component return device, in which a component with a posture appropriate for holding is held by a component holding tool of a robot and a component with a posture not appropriate for holding is returned to the component feeder by the component return device based on the imaging results of the imaging device. In addition, a similar component supply device is also described in PTL 2.